One day in summer
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINIDORAMA (Hadzuki You & Udzuki Arata) - "One day in summer" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（葉月陽&卯月新）「One day in summer」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Haduki You & Uduki Arata) - "One day in summer" |producer = N/A |release = August 27, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Music having a dance lesson You: *sigh* Hm… It feels like it’s a bit wrong there… Like this and then this, then do it like this and the end is like this. Arata: *applause* Oooh! He did it, he did it~ You: Arata, huh. Arata: That was awesome. Is it a new dance? It was cool. You: Thank you. I thought that the dance for a back-dancer from a TV show was cool so I’m copying it. I can use the steps or the “deciding pose” at a certain point. Arata: Huh~ copy~. That’s awesome. Doesn’t that mean to watch it then remember it and then preform it. You: It’s not that awesome. If you do it a lot of times so do you naturally remember it. Arata: Eeeh!? I can’t remember it. Above that so isn’t it like I must train something like that so it’s out of question. You: Hm~ Is it like that? I sure moved a lot~! *drinks water* I’m hungry! Arata: I’ve been waiting for you to say that. The reason I found your name in the studio and came here was because I thought you would say that. I just had a lesson too so I’m really hungry. You: Oooh! Then~ Arata: Yeah, let’s go and eat something. You: Sounds good! It’ll go with you! 02:30 You: Ugh! So hot! Arata: And so bright. My eyes hurts. If I’m right so was it 30 degrees* in the morning, they said it in the news. You: No wonder why it’s hot then. *sigh* The sweat I was somehow able to dry off has returned again. Arata: It feels like the summer comes straight froward against us. You: Arata, you don’t look like you’re hot. Arata: I’m as hot as you are. You: No, no, your expression didn’t change at all. At least try so is it better than going around with a painful expression. Arata: Please call it a “cool poker-face”. You: Who the hell will say that? You: I was in the studio since the morning. Since when were you there? Arata: I was there since 2 hours ago. I had a photoshoot session before the dance lesson. You: Eeh~ So you had work. Good job. Arata: Thank you, thank you. I have some more work after I eat lunch. You: I see. Another photoshoot session? Arata: No, it’s an interview. They said they would take a video comment too. You: Video comment… Aaah! That one! I took one yesterday. For the event on the next weekend. Arata: I think it’s for that. We won’t be there because of a different event that’s on the same day so we leave a comment instead. You: At least we were able to be on the other event instead of sending a comment. I really like events. Yet so is summer, I mean August a timing were events were decided on a weekend. It’s hard to appear in all of them. Aaah~ Such a waste! Arata: It’s summer vacation after all, lot of events comes in. You: Yeah. Working in this working field made me surprised. It made me think that there’s that kind of events too. Arata: There are all kind of events. You: Right, right! Arata: You really like events, You. You: I like them, I like them, I love them! It’s a chance to meet your fans and connect with them. Heating up the hall together with the fans. It’s interesting too. You get power from the fans and makes me want to work harder. Arata: The You in the events shines after all, having the idol-switch on. You: That’s right. I’m the type who’s tension goes up when bathing in the spotlight. Having female audience makes it even better. Arata: I get that too. That’s really important too. You: Ah! Arata, how about going to that Curry shop. Arata: Roger. Curry in the summer. You: That’s how it is~ Then, let’s go- *phone starts calling* Ah. A call? Arata: *phone starts calling* Oh! Mine too. Arata & You: I have a bad feeling about this. 06:03 opens You: I’m back~ Arata: I’m home~ You: No one is here though. Arata: Yeah, so we’re here first. It’s only one hour left from the given time we got from the call. You: One hour, huh. Isn’t that perfect? Arata: Really? You: Yeah, leave it to me. Then, let’s make something to eat for us and for the rest who are not here. Arata: Roger. Let’s make curry! You: Ah~ I can finally eat some curry. Since we got called during the noon so did I wanted to eat curry so bad. Arata: I understand you. When you think of wanting to eat curry, ramen or fast food so does it really last in your head until you actually eat it. You: I understand~ That was a really bad timing. Just when we we’re on the curry mode so did they have to call us. Arata: We got lunchboxes but it’s wrong. What we want to eat now isn’t that, it’s curry. You: Yeah, yeah! Well, to think that the comment video disappeared that’s a trouble that rarely comes. Gravi and Procella have to do some emergency recording. It’s good that it didn’t become worse than that. Arata: Apparently so did the saved data on the computer hit each other making the data broken. You see, yesterday's lighting was pretty big, right? You: Aaah~ that thing. Don’t tell me. Arata: The lighting hit the building. Because of that so did all kind of data disappear. You: My dear, my dear. That was unfortunate. I can’t say that’s a summer weather. Arata: Right? Ah, You, I’m done peeling the onion. You: Roger. Pass! Arata: Okay. That looks good. You: I’m good at cooking, especially curry. Arata: I’ve been wondering about it for a while… Why are you especially good at curry? You: I got it from my hometown. I used to help out at a stand at the Obon festival, I was told that it was easy to make so it was a part of the menu. It was delicious and not a lot of people hated it, it was popular too. Arata: I see. You: That’s how it is, I’m used to make it. When mother didn’t have time to cook so did we cook by ourselves. Arata: Huh~ You were the youngest among 3 children, right? You: Yeah, I was the youngest and the age difference was pretty big so I was the type who only ate at the start. The oldest one had a terrible sense of cooking. The second one was acting cool trying to make the food look good and always failed. So I had no choice but to do it by myself. Arata: I’m the same as your brothers. Both at the taste and the appearance. You: That’s really like you. Well, I don’t hate cooking so it’s fine. I’m done with the onion. Then I’ll start frying it. 09:59 You: This is good. The rice is done too. Arata: Oooh… *applause* There’s still some time left until everyone comes back. Ah~ That’s a nice aroma~ It make me hungry. As expected for a dish made by a man who has been making curry for 10 years. You: It’s not a lie but when you say it in that way so does it sound like it’s bigger than it actually is. Arata: So you can dance and cook. I want to have some special skills too. You: From the way you’re talking so does it look like you’re still on the journey of finding a skill that you started in April. Arata: Hm… Yeah… But I’ve tried to start playing guitar lately! You: Oh! That’s cool! By the way your new song seems to have a lot of guitar in it, is it because of that? Arata: Exactly. The guitarist was really kind and showed me all kind of things before the recording, it made me a bit interested. So I bought my own guitar and took a look at books and the internet to be able to learn. You: It seems like the typical Arata magic that you use to make weird sound on all kind of instruments didn’t activate yet. Arata: For now, yes. But I still think that it’s a big step. I may have the talent for it. You: That’s fast. Arata: They say that having big dreams is good. While believing that the day where I beat you at dancing so will I get myself a special skill. You: Good luck, good luck. I hope you’ve made some progress before summer end. Arata: Leave it to me. Summer won’t end. So make the dream really big. You: Ahahaha! That’s good! “Summer won’t end. So make the dream really big” huh. Arata: Yeah. You: Summer won’t end… External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas) Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas)